Data normalization is a technique for converting information in a particular format to a standard format. It has application in many areas of engineering, ranging from computer architecture to data communications. Data normalization is software oriented, with information being moved around and manipulated in memory. However, in any system, this requires additional memory and can be relatively slow, particularly where repetitive tasks are required.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.